bleachrebornfandomcom-20200215-history
Katsumoto Madamura
Player: Zyke Dragoone Stats: S38|A43|C36|D24|R22 Apperance to be written up Personality Katsumoto is quite dynamic. His personality varies from smug and cocky to disquieted and depressed after a major defeat, but shows himself to be an incredibly serious and determined fighter when confronted with an actual threat. Willing to fight, kill, and die for whatever he believes in. History ''Arrival In Rukongai'' Little is known about his time in Rukongai even to himself. What we do know was that a hollow had decimated the entire district in North Rukongai in which he lived, by using a form of "hollow spawn." This brought around his fear of fire which was solved later. It is unknown if anyone else had survived, though Katsumoto believes it was his current Taicho - Anise Darkfury - who saved him and slain the hollow ''Joining The Shinigami'' The earliest times that Katsumoto can recall without his nightmares from the time in Rukongai, was the moment he found himself standing infront of the gates of Seireitei, and he had the then unexplained need to join the shinigami. He spend a year and a half in the academy before graduating... ''The 12th Division'' Upon Graduating, Katsumoto immediately hunted down Dante Darkfury, who was taicho of Twelfth Division at the time. The way Katsumoto saw it - versatility was an excelent thing to have on the battlefield, and an array of chemicals and devices would give more versatility and a greater chance of keeping the element of surprise. He was gladly taken in. Though Within weeks Dante swapped Divisions with the then Tenth Division Taicho - Anise Darkfury. Due to his dedication, his work, and his skills - Katsumoto was appointed 3rd seat in a matter of weeks, and Fukutaicho in less than a month. Shortly after being named fukutaicho, Ryukon, his own zanpaktou, forced nightmares on to him when ever he slept. These nightmares where about the events that led to him forgetting his entire history in Rukongai, and were so vivid, that he "retaliated" just as he did when the events were happening, which led to him assaulting other shinigami in his sleep. It was Ryukon's way of saying "You cant move foreward without moving back ''Musical Talents Discovered'' Nearly a month after obtaining Bankai. Katsumoto discovered he had a talent for music. Ryukon edged him on into makeing a stringed instrument she called a Czehar - an oblong instrument, with six to seven strings that create a "twang" sound when plucked. Since then he has found to be rather tallented with a few other instruments as well. *Shakuhachi *Bone Flute *Cister *Pan pipes / flute *lute *Wooden Flute - Transverse *Kalika - a banjo-like instrument with a semi-spherical chamber instead of the cylindrical The Red Dragon is Born Several months after Katsumoto began developing his fighting style, Nenshou Kiba Ryuu, he was challenged to a spar by his brother-in-law to be, Koru Taiga-Darkfury, who was also called "the Red Wolf of Fifth Division." Katsumoto requested a few rules be put in place for the spar; First that Kidou would not be used, and as a fair trade he would not use his "bag of tricks". Second that they use bokken rather than Zanpaktou. This last one was to show that the burning sensations that would be left behind were not the effect of any modifications to his zanpaktou but rather a result of his own training. The spar lasted for a good two hours, before they both agreed to bring it to an end in one final attack. With this Simultainious attack Koru came out the victor, albeit barely. Several days after Katsumoto became taicho of Tenth Division, Koru caught up with him. He suggested that fighting with Katsumoto was like fighting a dragon. This was the first time this crimson-haired shinigami was called the "Red Dragon," which has stuck with Katsu ever since. ''Tenth Division Captaincy'' While in Tenth Division, Katsumoto began using his tactical mind to his advantage as much as he possibly could. In fact, among those who have seen him fight, he had become known as the most strategic shinigami in the seireitei. What solidified this was a single instance in Koru's Captain Trials on December 22, 2011. While in the fight, Katsumoto had used the manifested Ryukon to perform the most powerful attack in Nenshou Kiba Ryuu (Crater Dive) without the devistating effects. ''Return to Twelfth Division'' On December 26, 2011, Katsumoto was called to the Sou-taicho's office about a transfer back to Twelfth Division as Captain. Raito Shiori, the Sou-taicho at the time, had been doing her homework on the Tenth Division Captain and the current Twelfth Division Captain had been missing for several weeks now. Having accepted the offer, Katsumoto transfered back to Twelfth Division intent on reviving it. ''The Red Dragon's Legacy'' In his time as Twelfth Division Captain, Katsumoto had found the most promising fukutaicho in one Kada Heie. In the Fukutaicho trials Katsumoto had set up, Kada passed the Test of Character with flying colors. In the test of Skill, Kada had also proven herself capable of holding her own in a fight. Lastly, in the Test of Knowledge, Kada had solidified her position with an essay that touched on reiatsu physics with such detail, that Katsumoto went as far as to frame the essay in the office. With Kada as his fukutaicho, Katsumoto had noted that production had not doubled but trippled. About a month after appointing Kada as his fukutaicho, Katsumoto made another pilgramage to the coordinates of the village of Sumasa. Only this time he found the ruins. After looking around and paying respects to fallen friends, Katsumoto began to walk towards the outskirts of the village, with vanished... and the Red Dragon's reiatsu vanished with it. ''Combat Information'' *Expert Swordsman *Skilled in Guerrilla/Unconventional Warfare *Skilled with Throwing Weapons *Average skill with Kido and Hoho *Elemental Reiatsu (fire) gives his fighting style much more of a bite *Katsumoto with his brother, Makoto are fearsome opponents in combat. Between the two of them there is an answer for just about everything, and whats worse is they dont talk about strategy before hand. They have displayed such cooridenation and teamwork that it could be mistaken that there is a sort of passive telepathic link between the two. This little trait was discovered by the two of them in a four way free-for-all spar. Katsumoto was third seat at the time and Makoto was fifteenth seat. This is the very reason that the two refuse to spar eachother, there will be NO winner until the other has exhausted all strength and energy. Instead, they'd rather make things interesting by including more people, like a free-for-all spar. *Katsumoto tends to carry around a "bag of tricks" and secondary items specifically for combat and missions. Usually consisting of, but not limited to, following items: #Goo capsules (Grade A) - a capsule that busts on impact and releases a semi solid adhesive that (if it hits the target) will hold the target in place for a while. #Anti-hierro Armor - As a seated, Katsumoto had learned how to adapt the Anti-hierro armor into a form of under-clothing. #Exploding throwing needles (red-dyed wood) - wooden throwing needles soaked in an explosive compound. #Hira Shuriken - throwing stars #Throwing needles (undyed wood) #Reiatsu Supression Haori - His haori is lined the same material as a reiatsu supression cloak. As such even if someone tried to sense his reiatsu outside of combat, they wouldnt be able to pick it all up as much. #Flash bombs #Anti Arrancar Mines #a Cybernetic left eye - After loosing his left eye in a sparing accident, Katsumoto built his cybernetic eye. Designed to process visual information faster than a natural eye, it enables him to visually keep up with people twenty percent faster than himself. However, the closer to his absolute limit, the more likely he will get nausious and sick to where he'll need an entire day off. *Katsumoto, like Makoto, is experimenting with various fighting styles and applying traits in them to his own. He is currently working on a swordsmanship style he calls "Burning Fang." It has the speed and quickdraw capabilities of Battojutsu, the skill of Kenjutsu, and the powers od Zanjutsu, as well as the Reiatsu channeling of kido. Nenshou Kiba Ryuu How Nenshou Kiba Ryuu works is by channeling Reiatsu through the sword (Wether it be a Bokken, Shinai, or Zanpaktou) he can transfer the reiatsu to the opponent on impact to create a burning sensation that would last up to half an hour. If he can get this sensation going on the first hit, he can just add to it by spreading the overall area of the opponents body that can feel the burning. It is theoretically an ideal style for capturing prisoners, considering that a shallow hit is all that's needed to transfer the reiatsu. - More damage, less injury. It is planned for there to be 8 levels of training in this style... The current set up is as follows With the advanced attack speed and quick drawing - the strength is dropped by 50% and 25% of the total strength is added to the base agility. Thus 38x25% = 9.5 Due to the RPS rounding to the nearest whole 9.5 = 10 Thus A = 53 38 x 50% = 19 thus S = 19 Zanpaktou There are Quite a few traits that set Ryutamashi apart from the typical Zanpakto. The most destinct of which is that her personality is a rather large contrast to Katsumoto's in MANY ways. There is also the sealed form and the fact there is little difference between it and Shikai. Ryutamashi is a hybrid. (An exceptionally rare type) Manifested Spirit In her manifested state, Ryutamashi resembles a Dragon-like humanoid, with shimmering blue scales, crimson hair, with horns, claws and eyes to match. On top of that, she wears nothing but a small tanktop and a loin cloth made from something similar to panther skin. Sealed One of Ryutamashi's more unique traits is the fact her sealed form is a sakabatou, with a gold-colored cross-guard Shikai - Ryutamashi Apperance In Shikai, Ryutamashi has a serrated blade with a distinct pattern of two inward crecents followed by seven teeth before repeating every inch along the blade. This pattern is followed all the way up to the pronged tip where it comes to two points. Release Command "Bare your fangs and breathe, Ryutamashi" Shikai Ablity and attacks Ability - Everything Ryutamashi cuts bursts into flames around the wound. This flame cant be put out by force otherwise the would would re-ignite. After a few minutes (3 posts) the flames go out on their own Attacks *Ryu Tsume (Dragons Talon) - a single slash in the air that sends a wave of blue fire at the opponent. *Doragon'u~ingushīrudo (Dragon Winged Shield) creates a barrier of wind around the caster backed with a layer of highly condensed reiatsu capable of withstanding large amounts of damage and when dispelled explodes with pressure in an outward direction from the caster as if a large dragon was flapping its wings *Ryu-fu (Dragon Wind) - This could be considered a counter attack. When the opponent is Airborn (either hovering, flying, or jumping) I could swing Ryutamashi in a circular motion to creat a tornado of blue fire and air. It would slash and burn the opponent. *Ryu-ho (Dragon fire) - this would be Ryutamashi's ultimate attack in Shikai. This attack would be a combination of Doragon no Tsume and Baningu Kyofu, however the flames would appear to form a dragon. Bankai - Kasai Akuma Ryutamashi Apperance A serated Fuma Shuriken The Reiatsu of the user is enveloped in their own fire hardening but becoming cloth. The bare skin covered in scales as the face is still seeable, the contact of this Reiatsu Armor could easily burn anyone who's abilities wasn't over Taicho or Ressurecion status. The emmense heat of the Bankai's apperance is sure to show fear and intemidation, while all the while showing a potential danger if faced alone. Bankai Ability Ability - Everything Kasai Akuma Ryutamashi cuts Bursts into blue flames for a bit longer than it would in shikai (four posts). Oni-kaji Ryutamashi can be controled remotely like a puppet on a string - meaning the flight path can be remotely altered on a dime, though Katsumoto can only control it within a 130 meter radius. Kasai Akuma Ryutamashi can also seperate into two distinct weapons to allow further versatilaty. both halves have all the attacks but seperated they are only as powerful as they were in Shikai. Together as a whole it can be rather devastating. Bankai Attacks in Bankai, Katsumoto retains stronger versions of his shikai attacks. What was blue flames now appear as black flames in the whole state. In the seperated state, they appear as purple. This "otherworldly" fire can be percieved as a "demonic flame" of sorts. *Ryuge (Dragon Fang): What happens is two to three of the shurikens blades disappear while spinning leaving small spikes that if stepped on, not only cut your foot but explode. The overall explosiv force is estimated to be around that of four pounds of C-4, at his current level. *Doragon no hashira reijingu (Raging Dragon Pillars) - Doragon no Hashira Reijingu takes the form of nine pillars of black fire when the bankai is whole and purple fire when the bankai is seperated. These pillars come from the ground. Each pillar being one meter in diameter forming a circle with a twelve meter Diameter. The Pillars, once formed, begin to converge on a single point. When that occurs the occupied area is no larger than 9 meters. Duration 12 second *Pāsudoragon no Hashira (Feirce Dragon Pillar) - Pasudoragon no Hashira takes the form of a single pillar of blue fire extending out of the ground. The pillar has a 10 feet diameter. Anyone caught inside the pillar when it goes off will be severely burned. In Bankai the Diameter is 15 feet, the flames become Black when it's as a whole. In its seperated state the flames are Purple with a diameter of 13 feet. Duration 5 seconds in both forms *Doragon no haaku (Dragon's Grasp) This attack can only be performed in the second state of my bankai. By stabbing one half into the ground, it desolves and forms a vertical vortex of purple flames around the nearest opponent in my sight. Once that is formed, the second half desolves into pure air, and sends "scythes" towards the trapped target. These wind scythes can attack via the sides or from above. Temperature Comparisons To give a better idea for the temeratures of the flames I've put together this chart. Orange - 1,200 degrees celcius or 2192 degrees fahrenheit *When enranged this goes up to 1250 degrees celcius or 2282 degrees fahrenheit *When in training situations with subordinates or other shinigami, the flames dull down to a red with a temperature of 525 degrees celcius or 977 degrees fahrenheit Purple - 1500 degrees celcius or 2840 degrees fahrenheit Black - 1700 degrees Celcius or 3092 degrees Fahrenheit Relationships 'Quotes' Katsumoto Madamura looks through the cat shaped hole in the wall... "Ummm... Taicho? Good news! Purple pill works!" -The purple pill incedent "...I'm going to obtain bankai to keep people from reliving the tragedy that struck my home in North Rukongai..." - To Ryukon During his Bankai training "I am not the kind of Captain that asks for unwaivering loyalty, and absolute obediance on the battlefield. I acknowledge that no matter what strategies I think up, flaws could very well rear their ugly heads. That is why I ask only for trust in the battlefield. I trust my subordinates to go in, do what they need, and if possible, come back out alive. All I want, is for my people to trust me on the same level..." (To Hiro Kurasaki) Trivia *Katsumoto tends to fight better when he is angry *Even in a spar, Katsumoto's honor keeps him from holding back. *Katsumoto prides himself on his tactical abilities *Katsumoto is an advent go player and will accept a challenge from just about anyone Category:Notes Category:Character Category:Katsumoto Madamura Category:Zyke Dragoone Category:Character History